Y si te quedas qué?
by kaoruyukishiro
Summary: Despues de la pelea con enishi y de las despedidas a todos sus amigos, kenshin está listo para afrontar su nueva vida junto a kaoru...


**Y SI TE QUEDAS QUÉ?**

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, la trama y todos sus personajes pertenece al GRAN NOBUHIRO WATSUKI-SAMA y los derechos reservados son de la Sony Entertaiment (los muy infelices) y yo hago esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro. La canción Y si te quedas qué? Es de Santiago Cruz tampoco me pertenece pero alegra mis mañanas n_n

**Capítulo Único**

Aquella noche de febrero la penumbra dominaba en todos los rincones del dojo kamiya, la brisa fresca recorre el lugar y acaricia el rostro del pelirrojo, que apoyado en una columna observa ensimismado al objeto de todos sus deseos. El aroma de ella flotando en el aire lo embriagaba y cerrando los ojos se dejó llenar por él, apenas habían regresado de la isla donde Enishi la había capturado, y esta era la primera noche que estaban solos, sus amigos habían partido ya dejándole a su regalo del cielo sana y salva junto a él, ¿Qué sería de él si ella no hubiera vuelto?

-"Kaoru"- dijo en suspiro abriendo los ojos y dirigiendo sus pasos a quien aceleraba su corazón solo con respirar… Ella sentada en el corredor de la casa era indiferente a la presencia del hombre que ahora caminaba hacia ella; mirando las estrellas pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos y recién daba permiso a su cuerpo de exteriorizar todo el miedo, la angustia y la desesperación que había sentido solo con la idea de que no volviera jamás a pisar el suelo de su amado dojo, barajando las posibilidades de nunca ver más a sus amigos y sobre todo al vagabundo pelirrojo dueño de su corazón.

-"Kaoru-dono"- la voz ronca del hombre la sacó de sus indeseables pensamientos-"sessha puede acompañarla?"- Kenshin la miraba preocupado al notar el brillo que las lágrimas provocaban en sus zafiros radiantes.

-"Por supuesto"- respondió, mientras limpiaba sus ojos tratando de disimula, él notó su esfuerzo y decidió no presionarla, al fin e cuentas esa noche sería especial. Decidió comenzar una conversación que se extendió por varias horas, en estas lograron relajarse mientras se ponían al día con las horas perdidas, las miradas, las sonrisas de siempre llenando sus corazones no pudieron faltar sumado a suaves roces y fugaces miradas, claramente intensas que disparaban el ritmo cardiaco y enrojecían sus mejillas.

Llegado el momento y como era su costumbre desde antes de su cruel separación, Kaoru se giró sin levantarse buscando con la mirada el antiguo reloj que estaba en el cuarto de él, con la puerta corrediza abierta para dejar entrar la brisa que refrescaba la instancia, era más de medianoche, Kenshin siguió su mirada y supo que su tiempo a su lado estaba por terminar.

-"Ya es tarde…creo que deberíamos descansar"- Su voz demostraba que le afligía el despedirse tanto como a él y eso le dio el coraje para reaccionar mientras la palabras de ella aún seguían suspendidas y hacía un ademán de levantarse.

-"Por favor, no te vayas…"- en su resolución de mantenerla a su lado tomó su mano jalando suavemente-"…quédate conmigo, solo un poco más"- La voz tan tierna y la forma de hablarle tan íntima y ligeramente suplicante hicieron que ella abriera los ojos como platos y se le quedara mirando incrédula, desde cuando Kenshin le pedía algo? Desde cuándo demostraba de alguna manera alguna necesidad de él?

_**Sé que estas cansada,**_

_**que has tenido un día largo**_

_**y quieres apagar el mundo…**_

–"Necesito hablar contigo… Kaoru-dono"- Dijo él muy bajito y dejando que un fuerte rojo cubriera sus mejillas el darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar, pero no podía permitir que lo dejara ahora

_**Sé que todo el día**_

_**he contado las horas**_

_**para tenerte cerca.**_

-"De acuerdo"- dijo ella, acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar,-"De qué quieres hablar?"- . Eso lo descolocó un poco, ella estaba tan tranquila y a gusto en su compañía, tan segura de sí, en estos días había notado que estaba más fuerte y decidida que nunca, por eso le había sorprendido el encontrarla llorando cuando se acercó a ella mientras estaba tan bella con su pelo suelto y al viento, un momento estaba comenzando a divagar y ella aún esperaba su respuesta.- " Quisiera saber por qué estaba llorando hace un rato?, es que acaso alguien la lastimó?".

Ella ya se esperaba este tipo de respuesta, él siempre estaba preocupándose por todo, hasta por sus estúpidos arranques de tristeza e inseguridad.-"No, no es eso Kenshin"- dijo soltando un suspiro,-"nadie me ha hecho nada, es solo que me dejé llevar por pensamientos demasiado tristes, nada más"-.

"Pero, Kaoru-dono.. sessha no le cree "- Sus palabras las soltó con mucho cuidado no quería provocar un ataque de furia en ella, pero no lo consiguió… su mal genio se hizo presente-" Así que ahora soy una mentirosa eh?"-

-"Demo, Kaoru-dono, sessha no quiso decir eso…es solo que después de todo lo que ha pasado…"- Y al decir esto sus ojos se oscurecieron y agachó la cabeza, se sentía culpable por lo que Kaoru había tenido que pasar, solo por el hecho de que él pusiera sus ojos en ella y buscaba la mejor manera de disculparse, ella le leyó los pensamientos y se adelantó a cualquier ridícula disculpa que él pudiera estar preparando el rurouni y tomando su rostro con ambas manos le obligó a mirarla a los ojos

-"Escúchame porque no pienso seguir repitiéndotelo, no me importa lo que pase, yo no quiero te culpes por ello, no quiero que te sigas culpando por todo lo malo que pueda pasarme,…"-los azules miraban con determinación el rostro sorprendido del hombre mientras procesaba lo que decía-"… no quiero que sientas que eres responsable por mí o que tienes alguna obligación conmigo, eres libre, puedes hacer lo que te plazca porque sin importar lo que decidas…"- y ahora su mirada lentamente era más cabizbaja y su aunque su determinación no perdía fuerza si lo hacía el tono de su voz hasta volverse un suave murmullo-"yo solo quiero estar contigo siempre".

_**Sé que a veces piensas**_

_**que has equivocado**_

_**pasos en tu vida.**_

Él no podía creerlo, de nuevo su valentía y su determinación le sorprendían y llenaban de alegría y paz su corazón, sonrió internamente mientras ella retiraba su mirada y la concentraba en sus manos sobre sus piernas, ella era todo lo que el necesitaba para ser feliz, era su alegría, su seguridad, su paz, solo con su presencia desvanecía miedos y dolor, aceptaría ella que intentara también el hacerla feliz?

_**Sé que a veces pienso**_

_**que si no te tengo**_

_**para que más pasos.**_

Su mirada la estudió y vio en su rostro el dolor que su silencio estaba causándole y se prometió a sí mismo que jamás permitiría que nada la dañara y lo alejara de ella, empezando por él y sus silencios, y sus secretos, y sus miedos, había llegado el momento de mostrarle todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle aunque solo fuera su triste y cansado corazón.

_**Sé que quiero que seas**_

_**lo primero que vea**_

_**cuando abra mis ojos.**_

Tomando sus manos de su regazo la hizo reaccionar y la miro con toda la ternura que sentía por el ser que llenaba todos los espacios, ella lo miraba expectante, aún con el rubor en sus mejillas, siempre era ella la que hablaba de más, la que no entendía que los sentimientos de él eran distintos a los de ella, la que se negaba a aceptar un futuro o un presente en el que estuviera él. -"También quisiera estar contigo para siempre"-sus palabras impactaron en su mente, había escuchado bien? Tal vez su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada, no podía creerlo, era posible?

-"Quisiera poder hacerte feliz, sé que no soy nadie ni tengo nada, pero dentro de mí siento algo tan fuerte que ya no puedo esconderte más… "- Kenshin seguía hablando mientras ella repetía para sí las palabras de él en su mente, asimilándolas, grabándolas en su memoria-"... Kaoru, yo te amo". Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y bajo la mirada, se sintió desfallecer de alegría al escuchar su declaración, pero no atinaba a contestar, cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la sensación cálida en su pecho, el amor que sentía por él parecía reunirse todo en su cuerpo haciendo a su corazón retumbar, los ojos de él la buscaban temeroso al rechazo tras tanto silencio, estaba muy nervioso y no entendía la reacción de ella, estaba buscando una forma de rechazarlo? Es que había malinterpretado sus palabras? De pronto ella se giró para encararlo y pudo claramente ver las lágrimas en sus ojos y crecer una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, por un momento, dejó de respirar.

-"Yo también te amo"- La sonrisa en el rostro de Kaoru se intensificó al ver como él lentamente soltaba el aire retenido como si hubiera esperado lo peor, una ternura inmensa creciendo en su pecho junto a la alegría de estar junto a él, su cuerpo decidió por ella y sin pensarlo cerró los ojos y alcanzó sus labios.

_**Y si te quedas esta noche?**_

_**y si me abrazas en la cama?**_

_**y si encaramos por fin tantas ganas**_

_**de ser los testigos de nuestras mañanas?.**_

Fue solo un roce, dulce, tierno y cargado de amor pero Kenshin sintió que se iba la vida en él, ella se separó de él demasiado pronto, eso no podía satisfacer la necesidad que de pronto creció en su pecho, y cuando ella se retiró sonriendo mirándolo soñadora el no pudo soportarlo, aun no estaba listo para dejarla ir, y acercándose lentamente tomo su mentón y la volvió a besar, lentamente, suavemente.

_**Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto**_

_**a desnudarte el pensamiento**_

_**a ser colono de cada rincón**_

_**ser tu roca y tu bien, tu final y comienzo.**_

Al separarse ella estaba sonrojada, aquel beso había superado todo lo que ella hubiera esperado de él, estaba avergonzada de estar tan a su merced, de todo lo que sentía ahora que sus brazos la envolvían en un fuerte abrazo y agradecía que estuviera viéndola mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, recordó la noche del 14 de mayo, él la había abrazado igual que aquella vez, pero en ese entonces ella sentía que nunca más volvería a diferencia de hoy que sentía nunca la dejaría, aspiro su esencia y se dejó acariciar, había extrañado tanto a ese hombre aun cuando nunca lo había tenido así, solo para ella, sin barreras, sin temores, sin dolor

_**Y si te quedas esta noche?**_

El aroma de jazmines nublaba su mente, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba abrazándola, pero no quería dejarla, de pronto recordó que aún quedaban cosas por decir, se movió un poco y sintió como ella se quejaba, tampoco quería separarse de él, sonrió, y lentamente se separó buscando sus ojos,-"Sé que es un poco apresurado pero en realidad hace mucho que esperaba la oportunidad de pedirte algo…"-ella lo miraba confusa, mientras él busco en sus mangas un objeto que llevaba mese cargando todo el tiempo con él y de él que no se había desprendido ni siquiera en su estadía en la villa de los rakunnin, ella vio sorprendida como él sacaba un pequeña alianza plateada con una jema azul-.." te casarías conmigo?"

_**y si te quedas qué?**_

Esta vez si pudo responder, dejándose llevar por su carácter impulsivo grito –"KEEENNSSHHIIINN…"- mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos cayendo encima de él cuando se desequilibró, no esperaba tanta euforia, o sí?-"Orororo…"- con los ojos en espiral mientras con los brazos la apegaba a él evitando que pudiera lastimarse de alguna forma, "oh… gomen..kenshin estas bien?"- Dijo muy apenada y levantándose seguido por él que sonría abiertamente- " estoy bien, no te preocupes Kaoru-dono" aun con el anillo en la mano mientras buscaba su mano que ella le quito bruscamente diciendo-"mou! Kenshin me caso contigo solo si dejas de llamarme así!".

La carcajada de parte de él fue realmente sincera y solo enfureció más a la joven-" es en serio Himura!" la mirada más tierna que pudo dar y aun sonriendo cálidamente asintió mientras se acercaba para besarla y con delicadeza deslizaba la alianza colocándola en su sitio.

Y así pasaban la noche entre caricias inexpertas y besos furtivos hasta que de pronto Kaoru notó un rastro de sangre sobre las vendas que aun llevaba en su abdomen-"Kenshin estas sangrando!"- dijo alarmada mientras se separaba del tierno abrazo en el que él la envolvía.

-"oro?..."-miró su abdomen,-"creo que la herida se ha abierto un poco, no se preocupe"-.

- "que no me preocupe? Estas sangrando! Vamos hay que curarte tengo el maletín de medicinas que me dejó megumi-san"- y se levantó, él la siguió aún sonriendo, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sentirse inmensamente feliz.

Ella encontró el botiquín en guardado dentro de un armario en el cuarto de Kenshin, pues el lo usaba para curarse después de sus baños, mientras Kenshin acomodaba su futón por orden de ella para acomodarse mientras ella lo curaba, ninguno dijo nada mientras ella suavemente retiró su gi y desataba las vendas, luego muy cuidadosamente se dedicó a limpiar y curar la herida, llegado un momento mientras terminaba de vendarlo, Kaoru soltó un suspiro diciendo- "Lo siento, fue culpa mía verdad?" Yo me abalance sobre sobre ti y te lastime…"- su mirada gacha y culpable solo provocó una suave sonrisa en el vagabundo que volteándose después de acomodarse la ropa coloco su mano tras su nuca y la besó, al separase unió su frente a la de ella aun con los ojos cerrados le susurró-"si para que me abraces así tengo que perder toda la sangre pues… que así sea"-.

Sonriendo ambos volvieron a besarse mientras ella le decía cosas como "tonto", "irresponsable","gran-baka"; sin conseguir que él la dejara de besar, poco a poco Kenshin descubrió que ella respondía sin represalias sus inocentes caricias, pero de alguna manera estos ya no legaban a satisfacerlo, necesitaba más, su mente y su cuerpo se confrontaban antes las posibilidades. La necesidad creciendo en él lo llevaba a pegarse a ella cada vez más, a profundizar sus besos, a reconfortarse con sus caricias, se sentía como su estuviera solo a un paso de saltar al vacío.

_**Cuando cruces la puerta**_

_**deja atrás tus dudas**_

_**y tus remordimientos.**_

Poco a poco se separó de ella y vio sus ojos brillantes, sus labios hinchados, el rubor de sus mejillas, paso saliva al sentirse repentinamente ansioso, nervioso, abrumado, todo a la vez, el deseo recorrió su cuerpo y a su paso nublaba su capacidad de pensar, ella lo mirabas con las respiración entrecortada, era inexperta e inocente pero pudo reconocer el deseo recorriéndola a ella también, que podía hacer, sería correcto hacérselo saber?, qué pensaría él si le hablaba de lo que sentía ahora?

_**Para que pensar**_

_**si somos el capricho**_

_**de lo que sentimos.**_

De pronto él tiempo se detuvo, su universo reduciéndose a ellos dos, el lento avance de sus rostros, las suaves caricias de sus manos entrelazadas, la necesidad de sus cuerpos gritando, y el amor entre ellos llenando todo los espacios, se besaron sin pensar y en tácito acuerdo, él se giró acurrucándola en él futón y adorándola en silencio, los ojos azules llenos de preguntas, los violetas llenos de promesas, y el silencio cómplice de sus deseos.

_**Cuando te despiertes**_

_**y me veas sonriendo**_

_**va a tener sentido.**_

Él la miró y susurró su nombre mientras tomaba sus labios y la acariciaba, no quería asustarla, mucho menos obligarla, pero ya no podía soportar tanta necesidad, tanto amor, tanto deseo, llevaba amándola tanto tiempo que ahora su cuerpo se negaba a dejarla ir.

_**Todo el tiempo ido**_

_**que he desperdiciado**_

_**antes de estar contigo.**_

Suavemente se acomodó en la hondada de su cuello y le habló al oído mientras depositaba suaves besos y acariciaba con amor su cuerpo .

-" Quédate conmigo"- levantándose suavemente buscó sus ojos y su respuesta, ella abrió los ojos despertando de la ensoñación que el provocaba,

_**Solo quiero que seas**_

_**lo primero que vea**_

_**cuando abra mis ojos.**_

La realidad la asimiló de golpe pero no se asustó, solo asintió vergonzosa y escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras depositaba un suave beso bajo su mentón.

-"Por siempre"- respondió y le sonrió.

_**Y si te quedas esta noche?**_

_**y si me abrazas en la cama?**_

_**y si encaramos por fin tantas ganas**_

_**de ser los testigos de nuestras mañanas?.**_

La noche afuera en su punto más oscuro, justo antes del amanecer envolvía en su oscuridad a los amantes, los murmullos, los suspiros, las promesas de amor, el calor de sus cuerpos, el cansancio, la respiración entrecortada y la felicidad infinita, todo en esa misma noche de pasión, de locura, de entrega, de amor.

_**Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto**_

_**a desnudarte el pensamiento**_

_**a ser colono de cada rincón**_

_**ser tu roca y tu bien, tu final y comienzo.**_

Despierto aún a pesar del cansancio el pelirrojo se acomodó entre las sabanas abrazando a él a al joven que dormía a su lado, observándola, siguiendo el compás de su tenue respiración, notó el alma ligera y la conciencia calmada, el sueño venía esta noche sin imágenes del pasado, sin dolor, sin pecado solo el ligero aroma de jazmines envolviéndolo y la paz llamando a su corazón somnoliento, cansado de vagar sabía que al fin estaba en su hogar.

-" Te amo"-susurró al oído de ella en un murmullo antes de caer en un profundo sueño en el que solo existían ellos y su futuro juntos.

_**Y si te quedas esta noche?**_

_**y si te quedas qué?**_

_**y si te exploro qué?**_

_**y si te entiendo qué?**_

_**y si te siento qué?**_

_**Y si te quedas esta noche?**_

_**y si me abrazas en la cama?**_

_**y si encaramos por fin tantas ganas**_

_**de ser los testigos de nuestras mañanas?.**_

_**Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto**_

_**a desnudarte el pensamiento**_

_**a ser colono de cada rincón**_

_**ser tu roca y tu bien, tu final y comienzo.**_

_**Y si te quedas esta noche**_

_**y si te quedas qué?**_

_**y si te quedas qué?**_

_**y si te quedas qué?**_

**Solo quiero decirles que soy su fan! De todas y cada una de las autoras de esta página y sobretodo de esta sección, llevo años siendo solo lectora y aunque casi nunca les he dejado reviews **(no lo tomen a mal es que casi siempre estoy conectada desde el celular y no me permite la opción. No es que no quiera dejarlos!)**, pero ahora que tengo más tiempo ya que estoy de vacación voy a tomarme el tiempo de dejar reviews en todas mis historias favoritas**( si reciben un review en una historia viejísima ya saben que soy yo)**No lo puedo creer! Al fin termine un fic! Jejejeje. Por favor infórmenme que tal lo hice, si sirvo para esto o mejor sigo de lectora nomas! Gracias por leer!**

"_**Solo por oir tu voz comienzo a sonreir"**_


End file.
